Mojitos and Baby Talk
by GirlWednesday
Summary: A one shot for BeethovenRIP. Set after series 26 episode 36. Dixie had given Jeff a lot to think about.


**A/N: Hi all here is another Dixie and Jeff one shot. This has been written on request of BeethovenRIP who would like to see what happened after Dixie and Jeff's chat in the last episode.**

**Based on: Teenage Dreams Series 26 episode 36.**

**The first flashback takes place in series 26 episode 36 and the second didn't happen on screen I made that one up.**

Jeff Collier sat in the corner of his local pub, holding an ice pack to his swollen leg. Go carting was not an experience he would repeat in a hurry.

Despite the pain pulsating up his leg, his mind was on other things.

One thing in particular.

One woman in particular.

That woman was his best friend and wife.

The talk they had had in the waiting room had been a real eye opener and now he was wishing he had taken her more seriously.

As much as he would've hated to admit, the idea seemed more and more appealing the more he thought about it.

_Flash back._

_He watched her eyes as she looked on at the family sat opposite them. He had questioned what she was thinking, he had never really seen her look like that before. It was almost a look of longing._

"_Oh ignore me I'm just having a moment."_

_She paused._

"_You know but I do think about it though sometimes, what it would be like to be a mum." _

_This had thrown him, she had always seemed so content with the life she had made for herself. It had never occurred to him that she perhaps felt like she was missing out._

"_Yeah?"_

_There was another pause. Never one to take things to seriously he turned it around and made it into a joke._

"_You're not suggesting that, we do?" _

_Her eyes widened in surprise._

"_No, no I'm not suggesting that."_

"_Oh right good." He shrugged, the situation felt very weird._

_She got to her feet and with that the conversation was over._

"_C'mon peg leg I'm going to buy you a very large Mojito." She said helping him to his feet._

"_Aww good can I have two?"_

"_No."_

So now here he was at the pub and he couldn't shake it off no matter how hard he tried.

The clinking of the glasses being placed down on the table caused him to look up.

"One large Mojito for my boy racer." She teased taking a place on the chair opposite him.

He gratefully smiled at her taking a sip from the glass.

"What a day."

He looked up at her, she had been incredibly brave today and had helped bring a father and son closer together.

"I should have been in there with you today, if anything had happened..."

She interrupted raising her hand to signal him to stop.

"We would have both been dead."

"Well it should've been me putting my neck on the line."

"Jeffrey its fine." She reassured bemused by his sudden sense of duty.

Wordlessly he picked up the glass and took a long sip before bringing it up again and gulping down its contents.

Dixie watched on as he placed the empty glass down.

"Whoa slow down mate."

He looked her full in the eyes for a few seconds just studying her features.

"What you said earlier."

For a moment she was thrown, she thought he had moved on from it.

"Oh it was nothing, like I said I was just having a moment.

"You see the thing is though Dix, this aint the first time."

That had caught her off guard, she was well and truly puzzled by that.

"I don't know what you're on about."

"No you wouldn't, you had had one too many and it had loosened the tongue."

"Then why is it relevant?"

"Well they do say that the drink doesn't lie."

"Go then remind me, it will pass the time."

"It was just over a year ago and we had been down the pub, and a christening party had been taking place."

_Flash back__._

_Jeff knelt down beside his wife on the toilet floor, rubbing her back as she retched into the toilet._

_He held his hand over his mouth desperately trying to suppress the laugh that threatened to escape._

"_This is the classiest thing I've seen in a long time."_

"_Shut up Jeffrey."_

_She wiped at her mouth before sitting upright and resting her head on his shoulder._

"_You have a go at me now but its Muggins here that's going to have to sit up with you tonight, making sure you don't choke on your own vomit."_

"_It was a free bar what do you expect?" She slurred._

"_It was going well until the parents put two and two together and realised we weren't long lost cousins and threw us out."_

_She snorted with laughter._

"_It was a cute baby mind."_

"_Yeah, I suppose."_

_She looked up at him her eyes widening and a cheeky grin forming._

"_What you thinking princess?"_

"_You know we should have a baby."_

_His jaw literally dropped._

"_You what?"_

_She opened her mouth to reply before she had a chance to another wave of sickness hit her causing her to lean over the toilet bowl once more._

Dixie looked at Jeff urging him to continue.

"And then what happened?"

"You remained like that being sick on and off for about an hour, then you danced around the room singing songs from dirty dancing before passing out in the bath."

She looked doubtful.

"I didn't wake up in the bath."

"I carried you to bed and let me tell you, that was no easy task."

She kicked him in his bad leg.

"Cheeky sod."

He bit down on his lip in agony.

"Mad cow."

She crossed her arms and leant back in her chair.

"Are you going anywhere with this?"

He took a deep breath in attempts to control the pain before turning to face her once more.

"Well the way I see it is, the first time can be dismissed as the drink talking, the second I will take it as just a moment but the third..."

"And the third?" She urged placing her hand on top of his.

"I would say lets go for it."

"Did I just hear right?"

He merely nodded flashing a small smile.

Mirroring what he had done previously she picked up her glass and downed its contents in one before purposefully placing it back down.

"So let me get this straight, the next time I express my views of wanting to be a mum, you will oblige?"

"Pretty much."

She got up from her seat and made her way to the bar.

"I need another drink."

He watched as she ordered another drink, this time it was a large brandy. She downed it before rejoining him back at the table.

"You've said some mad things in your time Jeffrey, but I was not expecting that."

"It's no madder than your marriage proposal."

She relaxed into a laugh, he did have a valid point.

"So what do you think our baby would be like?"

"Well..." He pondered.

"C'mon Jeffrey don't leave me hanging."

"Well it would be a little girl and she would be my little princess. We'd name her Polly. She would have blue eyes like yours and hopefully she won't inherit your gob."

"You'd soon complain if you had no one to talk to and anyway what if it's a boy?"

"Well he would be top at all sports. We'd name him Curtis and hopefully he won't lose his hair like I have and again I hope he doesn't inherit your gob.

"Sounds perfect."

"So what do you say?"

"Well we won't know until when or if I feel it for a third time."

"I can wait."

"Hopefully they inherit your patience as well then."

"It's a deal."

She looked up and glanced the clock on the wall.

"C'mon you, Little Abs will be tearing up the sofa if we don't get back soon."

She walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him to his feet.

He rested his weight against her taking the pressure off his bad leg.

She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"You know its men like you that make me sad I'm a lesbian."

"You always used to say it was men like me that made you glad you were."

"Well you proved me wrong."

She led him out side and they hailed a taxi.

They didn't say much for the journey home they were just happy to sit listening to the radio.

The radio presenter announced a song, prompting Dixie to give Jeff a wink as she nodded her head.

_ "This is Holby City radio and next on is Natasha Bedingfield, I wanna have your babies."_

"If that's not a sign then I don't know what is."

**A/N: Will they? Wont they? I'll let you decide for yourselves.**


End file.
